We Wish You A Merry Christmas
We Wish You a Merry Christmas is a popular secular sixteenth-century English carol from the West Country of England. The origin of this Christmas carol lies in the English tradition where wealthy people of the community gave Christmas treats to the carolers on Christmas Eve such as 'figgy puddings' that were very much like modern day Christmas puddings. It is one of the few traditional holiday carols that makes mention of the New Year celebration. The song is often parodied. It is sung by The Cast of Phineas and Ferb in Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites. Lyrics We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas And a happy new year Phineas: We wish you the best day ever And hope all your Christmas endeavors Are super-fun, amazing, and clever And that your New Year's rocks, too (this verse is only in CD version and Radio Disney) Isabella: Oh, come tell me what'cha doin' All my relatives just flew in From Mexico and Jerusalem For the holidays Both Christmas trees and menorahs It can be confusing for us When we break into a chorus Of "olé" (iOlé!) and "oy vey" (Oy vey!) Major Monogram: Good missions I'll give To Agents A through Z Carl, get away from that punch bowl I'm saving that for me Carl: Sorry, sir... We wish you a Perry Christmas We wish you a Perry Christmas We wish you a Perry Christmas And a (Perry chitters) new year Baljeet: I wish for a calculator- Slash-Hindi-English translator To find a common denominator In both of my tongues Buford: Good wedgies I'll give To all of you nerds That's how I say "Merry Christmas" I ain't good with words Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I wish you would let me rule you In evil I'm going to school you I won't sugarcoat or fool you Your New Year's looks grim I warn you, my new -inator Will force you to serve me later So why not just choose to cater To my every whim? All: We wish your every endeavor Makes this the best Christmas ever And we're all so glad that we will never Mention figgy pudding... Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, great. Well now we've mentioned it. Major Monogram: You know, no one would have noticed if you'd have just kept your mouth shut. Background information * This song is used by carolers to force people to give them figgy pudding, mostly Heinz Doofenshmirtz. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") * This song speaks more of Isabella's family, showing she has relatives from Mexico and Jerusalem. * The "calculator-slash-Hindi-English-translator" Baljeet mentions may be the one that he gets from Buford (and is soon smashed). ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). * The music video for this song debuted during the opening of the Disney Store in New York City on November 9, 2010. * The Music Video for this song aired on Disney Channel November 26 @ 8pm during the premiere of The Suite Life on Deck episode of I'm in the Band. * The first section of Isabella's line was skipped when it played on Disney Channel. * The music video was seen on Disney XD UK on December 20, 2010. The "Happy Holidays from Phineas and Ferb" scene at the end was cut. The Disney XD logo was seen when the music video played. * Second time Isabella sings her catchphrase ("The Dad-inator"). * When Buford sings his lines, he and Baljeet are in a Nativity Play, Buford playing as the angel, and Baljeet playing as the shepherd (In the Gospel of Luke) who was visited by the angel after Christ was born. Songwriters * Dan Povenmire * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Jon Colton Barry * Jim Bernstein * Scott Peterson Continuity References Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by the Cast of Phineas and Ferb Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Major Monogram Category:Christmas Carols Category:Christmas Category:Songs sung by Carl